


Afternoons Are For Playing

by ShadowMystXII



Series: God & Goddess & Godlings of Mischief [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Baby on the way, Children of Characters, Day In The Life In Asgard, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, God & Goddess of Mischief, Goddess By Marriage, Godlings, Homeschooling, Homeschooling in Asgard, Human-Jotun Children, Loki is a great daddy, Loki's Kids, One Big Happy Family, POV Loki (Marvel), Pregnancy, Pregnant!Val, daddy!loki, daily life, domestic!Loki, happy couple, happy ever after, home from work, little loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystXII/pseuds/ShadowMystXII
Summary: What's the best part of Loki's day? Getting to come home and be tackled by his two children while his wife laughs.





	Afternoons Are For Playing

“Válie? You in here?”

“On the balcony!”

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips when a quick glance at the thin curtains confirmed the hazy silhouettes on the other side of the windows. Loki exhaled, picturing the annoyance and stress of the day leaving his body with the breath as he began shucking off pieces of his formal attire. He debated whether or not to hang the layers of robe back in the great wardrobe but settled on draping them over one of the chairs in the fireplace sitting area. Having seen his wife do just that more times than he could remember, Loki reasoned she wouldn’t mind him following in her footsteps.

Finding a change of clothes, soon enough he found himself in much more agreeable wear. The simple black trousers and green tunic felt almost non-existent against his skin after the heavy, constricting state robes, and the long brown vest swished pleasantly as he moved. The feel of the cool marble against his bare feet made him smile most of all, the sound of his footsteps echoing with the many games played with his children.

A feeling of release blossomed in his senses and Loki sighed again, content. He began walking to the open balcony door.

* * *

It was a scene that never failed to instill peace and joy in him - his two children sat at the small table, surrounded by crafts and toys and playthings, with their radiant mother hovering over them as she pointed to a page of the great book open in the middle of the table. He knew Valeriya worked very hard to ensure their children were well-taught about the two worlds they came from, and they'd quickly discovered the easiest way to build a foundation was to read to the pair.

"So what's today's book of the day, then?"

All three heads popped up and swiveled around to find where his voice was coming from. A bright smile graced Valeriya's face as she quickly straightened up and stood very still next to the table.

" _Isä_! You're back!" Stíg exploded out of his chair on the far side of the table and darted around his mother.

" _Isä_! _Isä_!" Somar tumbled out of her own chair, staggering for a moment before she was close on her brother's heels. The pair of them bounded across the balcony and Loki braced himself. Just as they reached him, he scooped the children up, one under each arm, and spun all three around. The pair erupted with shrieks of joy as they flew.

Valeriya laughed, starting to straighten the children's school things as Loki set them back on their feet. The pair immediately spun and smished him with a giggling double-decker hug.

"Guess what we did today, _Isä_!" Somar squealed as Loki's nimble fingers found her side, making her squirm violently.

"What did you do, little girl?"

Stígandr squeezed his arms around his father's waist. "Mama let us try some of the training at the barracks!"

Loki chuckled as he managed to sit up with the two small things still firmly clinging to him. "Did she, now? And how did my little warriors fare?"

"We flat destroyed them!"

The sudden use of Earth-style vernacular had the man hunching up with laughter. For a second Stíg and Somar looked at him with wide eyes, afraid they had done something. To allay their child's fear, Loki pulled them close and playfully blew raspberries against their cheeks. The pair squealed and fought to escape, which Loki eventually let them do and got back to his feet.

" _Rakastan_ , come give me a hand and take these things back inside."

Loki moseyed toward the table as his children sprinted ahead. They quickly scooped up the two piles of supplies and books and darted back past him, swerving to avoid the grab he made at them.

"Put it **all** away this time, Stígandr, I don't want to see it just dumped in the alcove again!"

“Yes, Mama!”

The patter of small feet against marble faded, leaving the couple serenaded by soft birdsong and gentle gusts of wind. Valeriya puttered around the space, putting the area to full rights before straightening, hands braced against her back. Loki continued to stroll towards her, a quiet smile playing across his mouth as he took in the sight of his wife.

He hadn't had more than a few seconds to behold her when he first stepped outside. The outline of her full pregnant belly as she had turned had made his breath catch, like he'd momentarily forgotten she was with child again. Despite experiencing the event with her twice before, he still felt an overwhelming swell of pride and love and awe when he witnessed her positively celestial.

Overturning both their initial fears, Valeriya had taken to motherhood well, was crushing it, actually. Loki had found that his turbulent upbringing had not overshadowed the truths Frigga had taught him or the inherent constitution she had nurtured. It was forever a ride having both halves of their partnership be given over to endless snark and sarcasm and impish trickery, but they also bore strong spirits and balanced senses of honor. So far, both of their children showed immutable signs of good upbringing, with the flavorful dashes of mischief they were going to have no matter what. Hopefully, they could continue the streak with Child #3.

"There's about a thousand and one reasons I could guess why you've been staring at me for almost three minutes."

The soft, teasing voice jolted him out of his stupor. Loki blinked, refocusing his gaze from his wife's stomach to her smirking face, and immediately a matching look appeared on his. He took the last three steps towards her, watching as her head tipped almost fully back and to the side to keep her eyes locked with his.

"You're welcome to guess if you choose, but I would wager you already have a pretty good idea."

Her eyes immediately hooded as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Might it have anything to do with finding your pregnant wife incredibly hot and wanting to just take her right here on this balcony?"

His smirk followed hers into more darkly seductive territory. "... Maybe."

Wrapping his hands around her arms, he darted his head down to capture her lips in a consuming kiss. The happy moan she uttered at the action made his mouth curl in a smile even as he tilted his head to the other side, slanting deeply across her mouth. He felt Val dig her fingers into his tunic, pulling him as flush against her side as her belly would allow. The minuscule shift in position forced her head completely back, and Loki quickly slid one hand up her arm, skating across her bare collarbone before delicately cupping her throat just beneath her jaw. The sound this action elicited was much deeper, and he felt a delightful shudder wrack her body as she melted into his touch.

As versed as they were in the art of making out, eventually the couple had to separate for fresh air. Loki shifted his hand, letting Val's head lower to where she could press her nose against the hollow of his throat as he rested his tingling lips against her forehead. His hand now splayed across her throat and cheek, and he tenderly stroked his thumb across the smooth skin.

He waited until he felt the pulse calm in her neck to curl his fingers beneath her chin and lift her face to his for another kiss. This time he felt her smile against his mouth.

"So you're super delicious and I'd love to follow the obvious roadsigns where this would go, but you remember the bit about me being pregnant? Not like super, but like, very pregnant?"

"I seem to recall that not stopping us the first two times." He tilted her head up a bit more, pressing feathery kisses across her cheeks.

"I mean, true, but also I'm gonna be honest and say I'm not really gunning for you right now, hon. Your growing brood is only _slightly_ exhausting, Little Stranger no exception.”

Now he left off peppering kisses as a chuckle rumbled in his chest. "I'll admit, that's fair. Not to mention our current monsters will probably be running back here in the next thirty seconds."

“At _least_.” Detangling her fingers, Valeriya let Loki turn her and draw her back against his chest. She reached up to anchor her hands around the arm he wrapped across her shoulders, his other hand coming to rest softly against her bump. She sighed, letting her weight rest against him, feeling a resolutely ignored twinge in her lower back dissipate slightly. As she settled, Loki rested his cheek against his wife's hair, his soft nuzzles drawing happy, contented hums from the woman. A faint echo of childish voices floated through the balcony doors.

" _Hei herrani_."

" _Hei itse, jumalatar_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hei herrani - hello my lord
> 
> Hei itse, jumalatar - hello yourself, goddess


End file.
